


A New Beginning

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, ILYAnniversary2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: One month after the phone call, Sherlock and Molly have a chance encounter whilst walking the streets of London. Come along on a journey as we follow them all the way up to the one year anniversary of the phone call.





	1. I Missed You

* * *

 

**Step out with me into the great unknown.  
The world's at our feet, let's make it our home.  **

**-The Beginning by Alice Peacock**

You know those romance movies? There’s usually this pivotal scene where after a huge fallout, the love interests see each other again after a while and it’s like the whole moment is in slow motion. Well, that’s what happened to Molly Hooper a month after the most heartbreaking phone call of her life. She was walking the streets of London, a cup of coffee in her hand. Her eyes glanced over to the park across the street and that’s when she saw him.

Sherlock Holmes stood near the tall bushes on the opposite street. Their eyes meeting for the first time in weeks stopped them in their tracks. He looked surprised to see her at first, his face quickly softening its expression. Her heart beat faster at the tenderness of his gaze. It was then that Sherlock ran across the road, nearly getting run over, to get to her. She stifled a giggle from the honks he received from annoyed drivers.

She didn’t know what to expect when he made it over to her, but Molly certainly didn’t see this coming. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, saying her name in a sigh of relief followed by three little words…

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she half sobbed. Molly hadn’t avoided him on purpose—well, not at first. The longer time went on without him, the more worried she became if there was ever a chance of seeing him again. Mycroft had given her the whole story, also telling her that Sherlock did not put him up to it. He had a soft spot for the pathologist in a brotherly manner and felt he might be able to salvage her friendship with his little brother. The thing was, Molly never hated him. She didn’t hate him when he relapsed or shot Magnussen. Nor did she ever blame him for Mary’s death like John did. She didn’t hate him after that Christmas where her heart was shattered and she didn’t hate him now. No matter what, she loved him fiercely.

Sherlock Holmes was her best friend in the whole world. They did experiments together, solved crimes, examined corpses, and they both had a terribly morbid sense of humor. There were nights he used her flat as his most secret bolthole where they would usually order takeaway and watch films or play board games. Studying cold case files and deducting things together was also an activity they did together. He used her bedroom to sleep or to read, but he never kicked her out of it. Instead, he took to cuddling with her or she would end up cuddling with him. The first night it happened, he had been reading with a book light and she just slowly inched her way over in her sleep, resting her head against his abdomen. He didn’t stop himself from brushing her hair with his fingers, which made her snuggle him more.

After the phone call, Sherlock had dealt with the familial aftermath with his brother and parents. He and John restored 221B with some help. Sherlock had avoided taking any cases or doing any experiments, hence having nothing that would ever bring him to Bart’s. He had wanted to go to Molly the same night they returned from Sherrinford, but he allowed John and Mycroft to talk him out of it, saying to give her space and let the dust settle. The longer he waited, the more he became afraid of seeing her again. He never wanted to see her give him a look that would break him, though he felt he deserved to feel that kind of pain. So, when he saw her across the street, he was done waiting. All he wanted to do was hold her.

“I’m sorry I haven’t visited,” he told her.

“I’m sorry too,” she replied, her voice muffled from her face pressed into his chest. “I wanted to see you, I did, but I just—“

“I know,” was all he said. They had both been afraid of seeing each other again after that phone call.

“I was wondering…”

“Would you…”

“You first,” Molly laughed lightly.

“I was hoping, if you weren’t busy, that you’d like to go for chips?” Sherlock asked.

“I’d like that,” she smiled.

“Let’s go then,” he smiled back, holding her hand.

“Right now?” she asked, giggling.

“Yes, of course,” he replied.

“It’s a date,” she smirked.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Sherlock admitted as they happily walked toward Marylebone Road.


	2. Onr Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From their first kiss to the first time they made love (not explicit).

**Look at us now - it took so long to find out.**   
**This is the beginning... Of our new life.**   
**Baby keep holding on.**   
**It's time to start living and open our eyes.**

**-The Beginning by Alice Peacock**

“I’m sorry,” she told him, “about your friend.” Granted, a chip shop was probably not the best place to discuss such traumatizing matters, but it was as good a time as any. “How are you feeling? Well, I suppose distraught, but—“

“I’m feeling better than I was,” he assured her. Progress had been made in such short time with his family. Eurus still wasn’t speaking, but he had plans for going around that. “And you? You look”— _do not say ‘well’ again_ , he thought. _Say what you really think_.—“beautiful.”

“I’m alright, thank you,” her face flushed as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “Better now that you’re here.”

“I feel the same,” he admitted.

“These are really good chips,” she remarked, popping another one into her mouth. His eyes shifted to her soft pink lips. He wanted to kiss her…but he knew it wasn’t the right time. They continued to talk about everything and nothing; what they had both been up to over the past month they hadn’t seen one another. It wasn’t much different than how things used to be. They were the kind of friends who could stop talking for years and pick right back up as if no time had passed.

Sherlock listened as she spoke passionately about when she last watched their goddaughter. It was strange to realize they shared a goddaughter before they ever confessed their love to one another. Mary must have known. The way Molly spoke of Rosie was as if the little Watson was her own. He thought about how wonderful she would be as a mother. It shocked him to already begin thinking about how he hoped she would one day consider choosing him for her husband and father of her children. A glance from the corner of his eye and he saw Mary mouthing the words, ‘I knew it!’

“Sherlock?” she asked in concern. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I—I think I may have,” he replied in a daze. “My apologies if I was distracted for a moment.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” she told him softly. “Come on, we’ll take the rest to-go.”

“Where are we going?” he asked.

“Your favourite bolthole,” she smirked. Oh, how he missed her. His Molly.

* * *

 

A couple months had passed and things were back to normal—well, as normal as it could be with Sherlock Holmes courting you. Molly was in the lab, working on her own experiment. She sighed in frustration of where her thoughts led her. Sherlock still hadn’t kissed her. She supposed that he may not have been ready at the time of their first real date, but surely by now he should’ve snogged her already.

“Molly,” his deep baritone cut through her thoughts. He smiled at her as if she made him the happiest man in the world. She removed her rubber gloves, throwing them in the waste bin and before she knew it, he was standing in front of her. Neither could seem to speak at the moment as Molly tugged him forward by the lapels of his coat and snogged him senselessly. His arms wrapped tightly around her as he returned her affections. Sherlock heard rather than felt his rapid heartbeat. He had been waiting for Molly to take that first step and thank God she did, because he wasn’t sure he would have been able to wait much longer.

All ability to think left him when she opened her mouth to him, deepening their kiss. It was like their own personal heaven, lost within each other. Why did he ever deny himself such joy with this petite, fierce woman? Her passion surprised him greatly, just as his tenderness had surprised her.

“I’m such an idiot,” he murmured.

“Mmm, yes, but you’re my idiot,” she told him, kissing him over and over again.

“Ah, bollocks!” Greg exclaimed at the sight that met his eyes. “Get a room you two!”

“Who?” Anderson asked coming in behind him. His eyes widened at the flushed faces of Sherlock and Molly, obviously catching their breath. “I told you! And you didn’t believe me!”

“Are you done?” Sherlock asked Anderson. “Please, you’re supposed to be a professional.”

“A prof—“ Greg laughed in disbelief. “You’re here on official business and you’re snogging Molls silly over there!”

“Actually, I snogged him,” Molly provided with pride. The word was most definitely out about them when Anderson later reported his findings on his blog.

* * *

 

“Molly, are you happy with me?” he asked her during a night of takeaway at his flat. He had approached her from behind as he looked out at the stars through the window.

“Of course I am,” she assured him. “Whatever made you think otherwise?”

“Nothing at all, really,” he replied. “Mostly my own thoughts running rampant again.” Molly let out a sigh of pleasure as she felt his lips against her neck. They were falling deeper in love every day. Every moment was a catalyst. They hadn’t said the words since the phone call, but it was an unspoken understanding between them. At least not until—“I love you.” He whispered it in her ear. She could’ve sworn her heart stopped for a second. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sherlock,” she told him softly. “Always.”

It all progressed from there. Molly was caught in a whirlwind with him as he turned her around to kiss her properly. They stumbled as clothes were discarded haphazardly throughout the sitting room, leaving a trail that ended at his bedroom. She would never forget the way he made love to her; all soft touches and gentle caresses. They were blissfully lost within one another, never wanting it to end, but, oh, what a beautiful ending it was. He held her tightly to him afterwards, both facing one another. Molly’s head rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat that eventually lulled her to sleep.


	3. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overview of the rest of their journey together, bringing us to the one year anniversary.

**Sometimes it seems to too good to be true.**   
**Feels like a dream just being with you.**

**-The Beginning by Alice Peacock**

It was only a couple weeks later when Molly walked into her office to see four elements on her dry-erase periodic table circled: Tungsten, Iodine and Iron. Together, their symbols cleverly spelled out WIFe. The other set of circled elements—hydrogen, uranium, sulfur boron and neodymium—spelled out HUSBNd.

“You’re my favorite combination of molecules,” Sherlock’s voice spoke from behind her. Molly turned around to see him kneeling on one knee with a gorgeous diamond ring set in a white gold band. It was intricately designed from what she could tell. “You and I are like a covalent bond. Without you, I’m an unstable element—wait that didn’t sound right. What I mean is that I don’t ever want to be without you, Molly. I love you more than I am capable to express with words. You are my everything.”

“Yes,” she answered, knowing that he was struggling to find the right words.

“I haven’t asked you yet,” he furrowed his brows.

“Then ask me,” she giggled. He was surprised to see her join him, kneeling on both of her knees in front of him.

“Will you marry me?” he asked softly, caressing her face with his free hand.

“Yes, Sherlock,” she told him. Molly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. When they pulled back, he slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at it closely, paying attention to the details, flipping her hand this way and that, when a small inscription caught her eye on the back of the band. It read, _I will always love you. SH_. That’s when the tears began spilling over. “Oh, Sherlock, I love it! I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Molly,” he ended up crying with her. And if he was caught in such a sentimental moment, Sherlock didn’t care. Nothing mattered more to him than the woman he loved.

* * *

 

They had a small wedding consisting of only close friends and family in his mum’s beautiful garden at his parents’ home. It was a lovely spring evening and they had the reception outside, loving the natural setting with the stars up above them. Sherlock had composed a song for them to dance to; a piece simply titled ‘Molly.’ Her wedding dress was simple but beautiful. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bodice was lace and the skirt was a mixture of tulle and chiffon. A band of ribbon separated the bodice from the skirt in the color of a champagne gold.

Nothing had prepared them for the surprise that they had conceived on the first night of their honeymoon. They were thrilled, both wanting to start their family as soon as possible. Molly found it adorable that Sherlock wanted to keep track of all the changes that came with her pregnancy. His parents had come to London for a visit to congratulate them, also wanting to make sure that their son wasn’t being a pain in her arse.

He was a doting husband and father, taking care of Molly when she had morning sickness and making sure that she would have the food that she and the baby were craving. He never missed an appointment and cried with her again when they found out they were having a baby girl. Sherlock even took it upon himself to turn John’s old room into a nursery fit for their daughter. Christmas had come around and was spent at his parents’ home along with Mycroft, John and Rosie. They received lovely gifts for their daughter, even from her Uncle Mycroft.

The due date was getting close and they had a false alarm on New Year’s Eve. After returning to 221B from the hospital, the two of them went straight to bed, too exhausted to change out of their clothes. Molly had woken up around two in the morning to the sound of her husband’s voice and his hand gently massaging the swell of her belly.

“You should let your mummy get some rest. You’re not due for another two weeks yet, sweetheart. I know you’re excited. So are we. I can’t wait to meet you,” he whispered. “I love you so much already and I haven’t even seen you yet. Not really, anyways.”

Molly just lay still, listening to his words to their little girl. Her heart swelled with so much love for him as he continued to speak.

“I know your mummy wishes for you to have my eyes but I rather prefer her eyes. Of course, you’ll be beautiful no matter which one of us you look like most. I can’t wait to hold you. I’ll never let anything happen to you. I’ll always protect you and love you,” he continued. A sob escaped Molly’s lips and she knew Sherlock realized that she had heard him.

“You’re gonna be a wonderful father,” she told him. “You already are.”

“You think so?” he asked.

“I just know it,” she assured him.

_2 weeks later_

“Breathe with me, Molly,” he encouraged. She needed to push soon.

“I can’t do this,” she breathed heavily in pain.

“That’s not true, darling, you can do anything,” he told her.

“She needs to start pushing,” the doctor informed them.

“Squeeze as tightly as you need to; I don’t care if you break my hand, just do what you need to do to push, Molly,” Sherlock told her. Molly pushed several times, groaning in pain.

“You did this to me,” she jabbed at him. “I hate you I hate you!” Sherlock knew she didn’t mean it. John had warned him ahead of time that women often said things they didn’t mean when in labor. Mary had said worse to John, that was for sure.

“Alright, you can hate me later, just one more push, Molly,” Sherlock told her. She squeezed his hand so tightly, he was sure she would’ve broken it had their baby not made it out as quickly. “Look at her.” Sherlock was amazed at the strength of his wife and the result of their lovemaking all those months ago. Their daughter was cleaned up and brought over to them. Molly held their daughter in her arms, her eyes lighting up just at the sight of her.

“She’s so beautiful,” Molly remarked.

“She has your nose,” Sherlock observed. “Molly, we made her.”

“Yes, Sherlock, we did,” she laughed tiredly. He pressed a kiss to Molly’s temple, her hair matted to her face. “Welcome to the world, Charlotte Mary Margaret Holmes.” Their daughter’s eyes shifted to look up at Sherlock who’s pinky finger she now grasped tightly.

“Hello sweetheart,” Sherlock spoke softly.

“Are you looking at your daddy?” Molly cooed. “He’s the most wonderful man in the world. You are one lucky little girl. I love him very much.”

“And I love your mummy very much. We both love you, always,” Sherlock added.

* * *

 

A bit later, Charlotte was taken to the nursery and they now had the birth certificate in their hands. The date read January 15th 2018\. Molly watched as Sherlock’s eyes widen, but his look of surprise turned into a smile on his face.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Have you any idea what day it is?” he questioned. Molly shook her head. “It’s the day we first said ‘I love you’ to each other, though the circumstances were less than favorable.”

“Well, Sherlock Holmes, I think that deserves a proper snogging,” she teased. He pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

“You need rest now, darling,” he advised her. She conceded, but had one more thing to say before she drifted off to sleep.

“Sherlock?”

“Hm?”

“Happy Anniversary,” she smiled. Though they hadn’t officially begun their relationship until a month after the phone call, it was still an anniversary of sorts.

“Happy Anniversary,” he replied. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she mumbled sleepily, holding his hand. From his first and only confession of love to the birth of his first child, it was day neither of them would ever forget.

* * *

Molly's Dress and Ring

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the epilogue!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years later...have a nice night out with the Holmes family.

“Mummy, take a picture of me and daddy!” Charlotte exclaimed. Molly smiled, glowing with happiness, as she captured the photo. Sherlock had been kneeling down to be closer to their daughter’s height. When he stood back up, he scooped Charlotte into his arms and they set out onto the streets of London. Their little girl ended up with Molly’s hair but Sherlock’s eyes; a perfect little combination of the two of them.

It was a warm spring night and they had decided on a whim to have a family outing together. They had just finished eating at Angelo’s and were now headed towards the shops. Like Molly, Charlotte loved going to thrift stores and always insisted on picking out her own clothes, favoring colourful jumpers like her mummy did.

“How about stopping for ice cream after shopping?” Sherlock suggested. Charlotte gasped gleefully.

“Can we, mummy?” she asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Molly replied. “Besides I think your baby brother would like some as well.” She settled her free hand over the six month swell of her belly. They looked like a picturesque family with Charlotte settled in one of Sherlock’s arms, his free hand holding Molly’s. Sherlock smiled when he felt their daughter’s arms wrap around his neck, resting against him.

Once upon a time, he was a man that scoffed at such scenes. But now, he was living it, and he understood what it was all about. Though not fulfilling for everyone, it definitely fulfilled him to be married to his beautiful Molly and to have this family with her. He wouldn’t trade any of it for the world.

They shopped around for a bit, gathering some things for the newest member of their family who would be in the world in just three months.

“Molly, look,” Sherlock pointed over where Charlotte was looking at a children’s toy chemistry set.

“Like father, like daughter,” she laughed. “Want me to distract her?” With a nod from her husband, Molly had walked over to Charlotte.

“So will you help?” Molly asked after suggesting to Charlotte that she should help her pick out some clothes for her baby brother.

“The game is on, mummy!” she spoke with enthusiasm. _So like her father_ , Molly thought. Sherlock had gone ahead and purchased the plastic chemistry set for their little Lottie so he could surprise her. He gave a wink to his wife when all was said and done. Molly checked out with the clothes for baby Victor who was still growing in her tummy.

* * *

 

Gathered at a table at the ice cream shop, they talked about some of Sherlock’s older cases with their daughter who was genuinely interested in them. Of course, they stuck to G-rated explanations for her until she was older. She giggled at the story of the day her mummy and daddy solved crimes together. She had known that previously, the evil Moriarty made it to where her daddy had to go away for a long time to protect his friends.

“Daddy, did you know you loved mummy then?” she asked.

“To be honest, I’ve always loved your mummy, but I was too blind to see it. Though, when we spent that day solving crimes together, I knew I was falling in love all over again,” Sherlock told her, purposefully leaving out the events of Sherrinford. It wasn’t a lie; Sherlock did know that he loved Molly that day, but he pushed it away as she had been engaged at the time.

“And I’ve always loved your daddy…even if he was a handful at times,” Molly teased.

“Uncle John says that Auntie Mary knew before daddy did,” Charlotte provided.

“Your Auntie Mary was a smart woman. She would’ve loved you, sweetheart,” Sherlock told her.

“She does love me. I know that. Isn’t that right, Auntie Mary?” the little girl asked gleefully, looking toward the empty seat across from her. Sherlock and Molly both knew what she was seeing, as they had both had their experiences seeing Mary post-mortem. Guardian angels were most definitely real, and Mary was watching over all of them.

“That’s right, darling girl,” Mary spoke to only Lottie. Then she whispered something in the little Holmes’s ear.

“Auntie Mary says after seeing you two at cousin Rosie’s christening, she’s happy to know daddy got his head out of his arse!” Rosie spoke gleefully. “Sorry for the bad word, but Auntie Mary said it was okay this time.” They both ended up simultaneously laughing and crying, as they knew for a fact it was Mary there with them. “What’s in that bag, daddy?”

“I don’t know,” Sherlock feigned cluelessness. “Why don’t you investigate for yourself?” Molly gave her husband a knowing smile. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was inside.

“Thank you thank you thank you!!” she exclaimed. “Now I can do experiments like you and mummy!”

“Within reason,” Molly added. They were both happy at how much their little girl was determined to learn the same things her parents loved.

* * *

 

Charlotte was sound asleep when they made it back home. After tucking her into bed, Sherlock and Molly were both ready to pass out. He slipped into bed beside her, leaning over to press a long, lingering kiss to her lips.

“Mm, if only I wasn’t so exhausted,” Molly smirked.

“You need your rest, darling,” he told her.

“I know. Sherlock?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Molly Holmes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to know everyone's thoughts on Mary speaking through Lottie lol!


End file.
